Plans
by knowhere
Summary: Literati. He's here and she's glad. They both speculate about their future. AU


**Plans**

Author: Knowhere

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing.

AN: Eh, just a drabble to clear my head. And please do note that there is a **mature** rating. Oh, and please review at the end. Thanks.

For Hallon: just because I was thinking about the future plans we had discussed for them and this is to offset the coming stories. And also, just because I appreciate what you do. Thank you.

Summary: Literati. He's here and she's glad. They both speculate about future plans. AU.

---

Her head is thrown back as she feels the sharp contrast of the cold countertop against her flushed skin. She feels like she's on fire. Heat is radiating from the tips of her newly manicured toes to the roots of her dark hair. A calloused fingertip makes its lazy way along the outer shell of her ear, down the pulsing vein of her neck, circling a cluster of freckles on her shoulder. She braces her weight using flat palms that are spread, gripping at nothing but smooth granite. Bare legs circle his waist, and she urges him forward, knowing that she won't feel him flush against her. She knows this. She knows that she won't feel him hard against her lower body, heat coiling in the pit of her stomach. The counter doesn't offer the best height advantage in that department. He's not tall enough to push against her when she's perched like this. But what it does offer him is her. She can't move much when she's there. He knows that she won't lean away from him, even when the sensations are overpowering her. She can't move away because there's nothing for her to rest against. So she must rest against him. And he likes that. Making love with her isn't about power or control. But he does take comfort knowing that she's his.

He pauses to breathe in her scent at the crook of her neck. Thinking about how she smells like pancakes and clean laundry, he traces his tongue along the edge of her jaw. She bucks against him and he responds by moving his hands down to her hips to stop her movements. He's going to drag this out for a while, and he can't have her releasing her tension against him too early. Desperate to feel skin beneath her fingertips, she tugs at his simple grey t-shirt. He leans back and smirks but returns his attentions back to her neck and reaches down to tangle his hands with hers. She twines their fingers together and squeezes, hoping he'll get the message, but he's being dense on purpose. He just lifts them up into the air and continues to kiss his way across her collarbone. With his hands and fingers busy with hers, he leans down and uses his teeth to pull aside the strap of her tank top. Unsuccessful, it just moves back into place and becoming increasingly frustrated, she pulls back to strip off the garment herself. He chuckles.

Angling forward, he uses his hands to scoot her bottom closer to the edge of the counter. He bends his head down so that he's eyelevel with her breasts while her hands come to tug at his messy hair. Blowing softly against her skin, goose bumps appear and he slowly licks the valley between her breasts. Her head falls back again and she whimpers. This is when he would usually mold her shallow breasts in his hands, but not today. Right now his hands stay stubbornly cupped halfway around her hips and her bottom, and she feels him blow against her skin once more. Nipples tighten at the sensation and slowly he mouths the underside of her right breast.

"Jess, please…" Not knowing exactly what she's asking for, she can't help but speak.

He hums against her noncommittally in reply.

Feeling like it's time to turn things around, she takes control. Pulling his head up for a kiss, she kisses him hard. Lips and tongue, all wet and sharp. He groans and she smiles against his lips at the bit of revenge. Working his mouth, she reaches down to undo the button and fly of his jeans. Gently, she slides the zipper down, careful not to hurt him. Shoving his boxers down with his jeans using her ankles, she grips him and finds that he's as worked up as she is. Opening her eyes in the midst of their kiss, she finds that his are screwed shut, concentrating on the feeling of her hand. He's pulling on her underwear and she adjusts her weight so that he can tug them over her thighs and knees. Ridding himself of his shirt, they're entirely void of their clothing.

Smiling, she leans over and wraps her arms tight around his shoulders. Reading her, he pulls her up and off the counter and feels her wrap her legs around his lower body. He grunts feeling slick warmth invade his senses and resists the urge to thrust against her. He can't support both their weights and he knows it. He has to move them out of the kitchen. Feeling her bite down and lick at the particular spot on his neck, he stumbles as he approaches the doorway of their bedroom. Unable to take it anymore, he kicks the door shut with his foot and braces her bare back against it. She bucks against him and he bends down to suckle at her. He feels that she's beginning to slide down and shifts her weight in his arms once more as he backs them both in the direction of their bed. Setting her down on the very edge, he kneels before her, tracing hot open-mouthed kisses up her leg and thigh. She clenches at the anticipation of what's to come. A strategic kiss on her upper thigh makes her tremble, and he smiles as he sees her shudder out of the corner of his eye. He strokes her softly with one finger, and then two when his other hand makes its way up to her breast. She's lost in all the feelings, and then suddenly she feels something else entirely on her. Something hot and wet. She can't breathe as she realizes it's his tongue. Feeling too much and not enough at the same time, she pulls him up her body and away from his current attentions.

Crawling his way up, he kisses the hollow of her hip, the shallow dip of her bellybutton, and the smattering of freckles across her chest. Finally face to face with her, he smiles and reaches up to push stray hair out of her face. She kisses the retreating hand and his palm closes around it as if he could contain her kiss. Smiling, he braces his weight on strong forearms and waits until she nods up at him. He uses gentle fingers to make sure she's ready, and as she grips his waist, he quickly enters and her eyes drift shut. Stopping for a moment, giving her time to adjust, he once again traces a wet tongue along her clavicle and she giggles at the feeling.

"Okay." She nods again for him to continue.

Pulling back he watches as her body rises to meet him midway and their motions become less like rocking and more like thrusts. She bites down hard on his shoulder, and he's sure that'll leave a mark in the morning. She's thrusting up and he leans up to rest his weight on his bended knees so that he can guide her hips with his hands. Entering her once again, he feels her clenching around him and he tugs at her nipples to bring her off. She comes with a moan and the contraction of him inside of her, makes his climax explosive. He grunts and rests against her on the bed. Rolling off onto his side, he brings her close to his body, needing to feel her skin against his own.

She feels sweaty and tired, knowing that they should probably get up and clean themselves off, but she's also unwilling to leave the safe circle of his arms. Craning her head to the side to crack her neck, relieving the built up pressure, she stokes his chest. Circling his nipples, she hears a sharp intake of breath. He's so predictable when it comes to things like this. She smiles even though she knows he can't see her. Bending down to kiss his chest, the muscles twitch and she takes his nipple into her mouth. His hands push their way into her tangled hair and tugs. She looks up to see his chin raised against her own pillow; head thrown to the side, eyes squeezed shut at the feeling of her hot tongue against his sensitive skin.

Repositioning herself above him, she lays her body directly on his. He brings his head up to look at her, amused and surprised. Switching her attention to his other nipple he watches her mouth work in fascination. Hands move down her smooth body to rest on her bare bottom and he brings her down into his body as he feels a hint of teeth. He isn't ready again so soon, and the both know it. But he also knows that she enjoys pushing him as close to the edge as she can immediately after their first climax. Abandoning her place on his chest, she moves up and kisses the underside of his jaw. She doesn't focus her attention there, knowing that if she did the stubble there would rub her face raw, she lies her head next to his and smiles.

Playing with his hair, she whispers, "I'm glad you're home."

Sleepy and sated he agrees with a nod, "Me too."

"Do you think the publishing house can have you do more local work so that you won't have to travel as much?"

Eyes still closed, "Maybe."

"I'd like that." She nudges her nose against his cheek. "I'd like to see you for a whole week without having to see you off to the airport."

"You never see me off to the airport."

She shrugs. "It's just a figure of speech."

"Ah; pardon me."

"I just miss you when you're not here." Smiling mischievously even though his eyes are still shut, "Besides, there's no one here to kill the spiders when you're gone."

He cracks an eye open only to close it just as quickly. "You could trap it under a coffee mug and let me have another heart attack like last time." He chuckles at the memory. "Or, you could kill them yourself. I know that's a hard concept to grasp…" He trails off, teasing her.

"Well, I need you to do other things as well. Not just kill bugs. Like, go grocery shopping. Or protect me when that creepy neighbor down the hall leers at me." She shudders at the thought of the guy.

"Hm…" He kisses her shoulder blindly. "I guess you're right. Wouldn't want some guy leering at my wife, now do I?"

She kisses his jaw. "Nope."

"I guess I better stick around the city more often then. To kill bugs, feed you, keep creepy guys away from you." He chuckles.

"And for other things." Her voice suddenly goes soft.

He finally opens his eyes. "Oh yeah?"

She nods. "Yeah."

His hands drift under the covers to find her. Grazing warm fingers over her skin, he looks thoughtful. "Do you think she's in there now?"

Biting her lower lip, she thinks she's on the edge of tears hearing his gentle question. "She?"

He smiles and shrugs. "I can see another blue-eyed Gilmore running around." His hands span her flat stomach. "Another Lorelai."

Blinking, tears fall down her smooth cheeks. She smiles. "I can see a brown-eyed boy running around with scissors."

Chuckling, "Scissors?"

"Yeah."

"Huh."

Her eyes twinkle at the thought. "Girl, huh?"

He nods and lays his head to the side of his pillow.

"I can see it." She scoots closer to him. "I can see you threatening the guys that come to pick her up for a date."

"Damn right. No one is going to be good enough for her." He pulls her into his arms and kisses the tip of her nose.

"Softie."

A moment passes them in silence. "Do you think she's in there now?" He echoes his previous question.

She looks up and smiles. "Dunno. We'll just wait and see."

He nods. "We have time."

"Yeah, we have time."

---

**AN:** That's it. Liked it? Tell me what it was you liked.


End file.
